TT Amusement Park Collection 1: The Ferris Wheel
by VirtualAnime
Summary: The Teen Titans take a giant family trip to the amusement park when Cyborg takes long-standing matters into his own hands and traps both Robin and Starfire on the Ferris Wheel. First of the TT Amusement Park Collection.


_Hey all! My first TT fanfic, and there are more to come!_

_My best friend went to the amusement park not too long ago, and that inspired me to write a collection of stories about the Teen Titan couples sharing a romantic moment while having fun. _

_This is the first of the TT Amusement Park collection. First couple: Robin and Starfire, because I really can't stand the way Boy Blunder skips around his feelings. Let's assume that Starfire has lived on Earth long enough to perfect her English.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. Just the story._

* * *

**Teen Titans Amusement Park Collection: Ferris Wheel**

The whole team of Teen Titans has decided to take a day off and go to the amusement park, just for fun. It was a 'family outing', one that everyone looked forward to.

Now, Robin and Starfire stood amongst the crowd looking around, trying to find some traces of their fellow Titans. Everyone scattered the minute they stepped in: Beast Boy had dragged Raven off to the horror rides, Kid Flash had a blushing Jinx in his arms the last time Robin saw him, Jericho and Kole had went off to the arcade area, and the rest of the team? Who knows?

"This is not very nice…" Starfire sighs, giving up on looking for her friends.

"I never thought they'd scatter so quickly," Robin smirked, turning to Starfire, "Now, if only Beast Boy was that enthusiastic during our fights."

The alien girl chuckled, knowing full well how Beast Boy felt about Raven.

"Well, I hope Raven does not hurt him too bad… or kill him." Starfire grinned.

"Hurt, yes. Kill, no. At least… I think." Robin replied with a grin of his own.

Laughing at that, Starfire scanned the place, looking for something to do.

"Hey, Robin? Want to ride with me on that?" She asked, pointing to the roller coaster.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Robin, I know exactly what a roller coaster is."

Chuckling, Robin led a rather annoyed alien towards the queue.

* * *

'_The ride has ended. We hope you have enjoyed yourselves and we hope to see you again soon.'_

Robin tried to refrain from laughing as he helped a slightly unstable Starfire out of the seat. She wasn't scared, really. She actually enjoyed it, but being tossed around didn't really fit well with her.

"Well? How was it?" Robin asked, amusement in his voice.

"Like flying, except much more unstable." Starfire replied, trying to get her balance back.

Robin led her towards some benches where she sat down and tried to recover.

"You sure it was the tossing around? I remember you looking a bit green on that loop." He teased, sitting beside her.

"I have done plenty of the loops in mid-air and gone much faster than that speed. It was definitely the tossing around."

Placing a warm hand on her back, Robin looked around for the next ride: something that is fun, but not too exciting. In her state, he doubts she would appreciate being tossed around again. He then spots the carousel. Childish, but he knows that Starfire had never been on one before.

"Hey, Star, how about that ride?

After the carousel, the two went on many other rides: the horror house, the log ride, the pirate boat… It was night by the time they came out laughing from the House of Mirrors. The other Titans were still nowhere in sight, but Robin knew that if they wanted to go, they would call. For now, all he wanted to do was to spend time with the alien princess and make her laugh as much as possible before returning to their hectic lives.

"Wow…" Starfire sighed, bringing the Titans' leader out of his thoughts.

She was looking at the Ferris wheel, lid up in all its glory. It was the one ride they hadn't gone on yet.

"Can we go?" She turned to Robin, eyes wide.

He knew she loved high places, and who was he to decline her wishes?

"Why not? Maybe we can spot the others from up there."

"That would be fun."

Their carriage was slowly rising up to the top. As the view got better, Starfire's eyes got wider and her smile got bigger. Sitting across her, Robin smiled at her expression. After so many years on Earth, the alien princess still found the simplest things fascinating, and that was one of the things he loved about her. She was adorable when she acted like this.

"Oh, I think I see Kid Flash and Jinx!"

Robin looked out the window towards where Starfire was pointing. Kid Flash and Jinx were goofing off near the stores, sharing a stick of cotton candy.

"Yup, it's them. And is that… Beast Boy and Raven?"

Not far away, Beast Boy and Raven held hands and… they seemed to be… laughing.

"Raven is laughing… with Beast Boy?" Starfire raised an eyebrow.

The two shared a look before going back to looking for the other Titans. They spotted Herald, Panther, the twins Mas and Menos, and soon they had found pretty much everyone.

"Oh, there's Kole and Jericho." Starfire pointed.

The two were near the arcade stores. Kole had a big, fluffy teddy bear in one arm, while the other held Jericho's hand. Kole gave him a kiss, and Jericho smiled back.

"That's pretty much everyone, I guess." Robin smiled.

Time to call in the team… after his time with Starfire.

"Wait… Robin, where is Cyborg?"

He frowned at that. Right, where is he?

"I don't know… I didn't see him. Did you?"

Starfire shook her head. Just as their carriage was at the very top, the ride came to a screeching halt. The alien girl pitched forwards, and Robin caught her, holding her steady.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" She asked.

'_Attention all passengers. Due to a slight technical issue, we will have to stop the ride for a few minutes. We are sorry for the inconvenience and we assure you that there is no cause for alarm. The ride will resume shortly. Please stay in your seats.' _

"That's what happened." Robin sighed, looking out.

Starfire noticed that he hadn't let go of her… not that she was complaining. With their hectic schedules, she cherished every moment she got to spend with him.

Robin scanned the crowd, looking for the other Titans. He should call them; tell them he and Starfire be late. Just then, a shadow caught his attention. Looking over to the control box of the Ferris wheel, he saw… Cyborg? Did he cause this?

Judging by the smug look he had on his face, yes. Robin groaned.

"Are you hurt?" Starfire asked.

"No. I just found out who caused this."

"Slade?"

"No. Someone worse."

Someone worse than Slade? Starfire looked in the direction of Robin's gaze and saw the object of the leader's glare.

"Cyborg?"

"The one and only."

"But… why?"

"That's exactly what I want to ask." Robin pulled out his communicator.

Cyborg's communicator started beeping, causing him to grin.

"About time." He chuckled, answering the call.

"Cyborg, what is the meaning of this?" Came Robin's enraged voice.

"Robin, calm down." Starfire coaxed from the background.

"Hey, lovebirds. I just wanna give you two a surprise." Cyborg replied.

"Well, surprise!" Robin sang sarcastically, "Now can you let us down?"

"No can do, Boy Blunder! Not until you fix that brain of yours!"

"What did you call me?"

"Boy Blunder. Rather fitting, don't you think, Star?"

"I have no opinions on this matter." Starfire quickly said.

In truth, she found the nickname rather cute and funny, but she rather not say so.

"Look, you can call me whatever name you want, just let us down!" Robin sighed.

"Screw your head on right, and I will."

"My head **is** screwed on right!"

"Maybe as a leader, sure. But as someone with a crush…"

Suddenly, Robin understood where Cyborg was coming from. His face turned red from that thought.

"Cyborg, please… you know how bad I am at this…"

"Then get better! I'll see you down here **after** you sort things out."

The communicator beeped off.

"What was that about?" Starfire asked.

"Well…" Robin stammered, putting the communicator away, "Um… you see…"

"Hmm… I wonder if I can bust this door open…"

Her hand lid up with a starbolt as she got ready to act out her words, but Robin stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, don't! I…" He paused.

Starfire powered down, looking at him expectantly. Given this rare opportunity, there were so many things he wanted to tell her, but he never was one for words. So instead, he turned to actions. He kissed her.

Starfire's eyes widen once he kissed her, but soon relaxed and kissed back with equal passion, much to Robin's surprise and joy. The two stayed that way for a while until an overly familiar voice broke them apart.

"Finally! I was wondering when you two were getting together!"

"Beast Boy?!" Robin and Starfire gasped.

Turns out that Cyborg had turned the communicator onto a one-way video without them knowing, allowing all Titans to see and hear what went on between the two.

"Beast Boy!" Kole yelled. Beside her, Jericho sighed and face-palmed.

On Beast Boy's end came a strangled scream, with Raven adding in a 'Congratulations' before the line went dead. Everyone feared for their green friend, but he can wait.

"I have to agree with Big-Mouth over there. About time, you two!" Kid Flash laughed.

"Do you know how long we've waited for this?" Jinx cut in.

Soon the whole Titans team were bickering over the communicator, saying their congratulations and 'took you long enough'. In the end, Robin simply cut the connection and pulled the alien princess back into his arms again.

"That's better." Starfire teased.

The two share another kiss, not breaking apart until their carriage hit the bottom and the doors slid open to reveal the grinning faces of the whole team.

* * *

The two were happy together, but the team never stopped teasing them. Even after the wedding, they still could not get away from the team.

Well… It did take them a long time…

* * *

_Don__e! I really like writing about these two. They're pretty cute~_

_Anyways, the next couples are:_

_Story 2: Kid Flash and Jinx- Tunnel of Love_

_Story 3: Jericho and Kole- Arcade Games_

_And maybe, if I get the inspiration: BB and Raven, story 4. Give me ideas on what I can do for these two, please! _

_Reviews are love! And thanks for reading!_


End file.
